This invention relates to a fitted sheets combination including a top sheet and a bottom sheet for fitting over a mattress.
Fitted bottom sheets are known including an overhang which overhangs the sides of a mattress and is drawn inwardly under the mattress by elastic strips so that the bottom sheet is tightly spread over the top of the mattress and held securely in place. When a separate flat top sheet is used with the fitted bottom sheet, it must be carefully adjusted and tucked in with hospital corners, and even then the top sheet comes untucked readily. This makes making up the bed an unnecessarily complicated procedure for everyone, and a potentially difficult procedure for those with vision problems or other physical difficulties.
Fitted top sheets are also known having the same type of fitting at the bottom as the fitted bottom sheets, but this construction leaves little room at the bottom for the sleeper""s feet.
It is even known to have a combination of a fitted bottom sheet with an attached top sheet. However, the known constructions for such combinations either provide too little space for the sleeper""s feet and/or require complicated constructions that are relatively expensive and difficult to handle when making up the bed.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheets combination that avoids the above-discussed difficulties of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheets combination that makes it fast and easy to make up a bed.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheets combination that attaches the top sheet to the bottom sheet so as to keep the top sheet properly aligned on the mattress.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheets combination that provides a comfortable amount of room for the sleeper""s feet while maintaining the alignment of the top sheet on the mattress.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a fitted sheets combination that provides all of the above advantages while being cost efficient for manufacture.
The above objects, as well as additional advantages, will be realized in the practice of the invention as herein described. In its broadest embodiment, the fitted sheets combination comprises a fitted bottom sheet having right and left top corners and right and left bottom corners, wherein each of the corners is formed into a pocket adapted to receive a corresponding corner or a mattress onto which the bottom sheet is fittable, and a top sheet having a top edge, a bottom edge, a left side edge, a right side edge and left and right bottom corners. The left bottom corner of the top sheet is formed of a straight widthwise cut edge extending inwardly from the left edge and a straight lengthwise cut edge extending inwardly from the bottom edge, the widthwise cut edge and the lengthwise cut edge meeting at an angle of more than 90xc2x0 and being attached to each other along respective lengths in a first seam. The right bottom corner of the top sheet is formed of a straight widthwise cut edge extending inwardly from the right edge and a straight lengthwise cut edge extending inwardly from the bottom edge, the widthwise cut edge and the lengthwise cut edge meeting at the angle of more than 90xc2x0 and being attached to each other along respective lengths in a second seam. Finally, the left bottom corner of the top sheet is attached to the left bottom corner of the bottom sheet and the right bottom corner of the top sheet is attached to the right bottom corner of said bottom sheet to form a foot pocket at a bottom area of the combination.
Thus, the angle of the cuts and the length of the seams that create the fitted bottom corners create a foot pocket at the foot of the top sheet, eliminating the tight and penned in feeling for the sleeper""s feet when no foot pocket exists. Because of the unique angle and length of the seams of the top sheet, the seam of the top sheet is greater than the corresponding fitted seam of the bottom sheet. Moreover, elastic is advantageously provided on all four sides of the bottom sheet.
As a result, the bed is properly made up and the top sheet appears to be form fitted, and yet has the additional fabric for the foot pocket. At the same time, the connected top and bottom sheets remain tucked in under the mattress at the foot of the bed.
Various sizes of the combination are possible in accordance with the present invention to fit the various sizes of mattresses available today, and other sizes of the combination are possible as new sizes of mattresses may develop. Each size of the combination has its own unique degree of angle cut and seam length to form the fitted corners at the foot of the top sheet.
The combination in accordance with the present invention eliminates the discomfort of prior sheets where the sleeper must pull and kick at the sheets to try to gain foot room and, in the case of separate sheets, pull out the foot of the top sheet from under the mattress. This novel construction retains the form fitted appearance and comfort of a fitted bed.
People with disabilities, such as sight impaired people, can more easily make their own beds with the combination in accordance with the present invention. The top sheet is automatically tucked in at the foot of the bed with both sides of the top sheet overhanging the sides of the mattress having the same correct length and width. In addition to this correct overhang, the proper side of the top sheet is automatically facing down, so that the matching color, pattern or design of the sheet set is correct. Guesswork in making the bed is eliminated.
These and other objects, features and aspects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the attached drawings.